Avant le couronnement
by Cally-sama
Summary: Loki et Thor discutent, peu avant le couronnement de ce dernier. Transposition de la scène coupée. One-Shoot.


**Avant le couronnement.**

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Ah, mon premier One-Shoot basé sur Thor... mais j'ai adoré ce film (et en particulier Loki =D), plus spécialement la scène supprimée où l'on voit les deux fils d'Odin plaisanter, le plus jeune rassurant son grand frère. Cette scène est très touchante, on voit clairement qu'il n'y a pas de jalousie entre les deux, et qu'ils s'adorent. Ce qui est triste quand on sait comment les choses vont tourner...  
>En tout cas, j'ai reprit ce passage du film, et l'ai transformé en One-Shoot. En espérant qu'il vous plaira...<em>

_Si vous ne connaissez pas cette scène, allez sur Youtube et tapez « Thor before the coronation ». Faites-le, ça vaut le coup d'œil._

* * *

><p><p>

C'était l'heure... son heure... dans si peu de temps...  
>Thor, habillé de sa plus belle armure, tenant fermement Mjollnir dans sa main droite, un verre de vin presque vide dans la gauche, déambulait dans le couloir, une étrange sensation dans le cœur... un boule dans l'estomac.<br>D'un mouvement brusque, il jeta le restant de sa coupe ainsi que son contenant dans les flammes, tout en hurlant aux serviteur présents, de sa voix puissante et chaude:

« Encore ! »

Rien de très anormal, dans cette attitude, pour les serviteurs, dont un s'empressa de filer aux caves afin de satisfaire la demande de son bientôt-souverain. Les autres continuèrent de vaquer à leurs occupations, imperturbables.  
>Personne ne put déceler l'infime tremblement dans la voix du Puissant Thor, la peur cachée derrière son attitude fière et altière. Personne sauf...<p>

Loki apparut au détour d'un couloir, sourire aux lèvres, en voyant son grand-frère s'avancer, imposant le respect dans sa tenue de guerrier. Sans se départir de son sourire, il alla se positionner aux côtés du futur Roi quand ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur.

Après un bref instant de silence, le Dieu de la Malice prit la parole.

« Nerveux, mon frère ? »

Thor se figea l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Puis se mit à rire.  
>« M'as-tu déjà vu nerveux, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? » répliqua le guerrier blond avec un sourire hilare.<p>

« Eh bien, je me souviens de Norheim... » commença Loki, paraissant réfléchir.

« Ce n'était pas de la nervosité, mon frère, c'était l'ivresse de la bataille ! » lança Thor sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Ah... » fit le brun, peu convaincu. Son ainé crut nécessaire de se justifier.  
>« Comment aurais-je pu tracer mon chemin au travers d'une centaine de guerriers et rester en vie, autrement ? »<p>

« Euh... Si je me souviens bien, c'est moi qui ait invoqué la fumée qui nous a permis de nous enfuir... » répliqua Loki avec une moue dubitative.  
>Ces dernières paroles provoquèrent les rires de Thor, à moitié vexé cette fois.<br>« Eh bien, il y en a qui se battent, et d'autres qui préfèrent user de tours de passe-passe... » railla-t-il.  
>Le serviteur parti chercher le breuvage demandé par le blond choisit ce moment pour revenir, une coupe placée sur un plateau qu'il offrit au guerrier. Il entendit les paroles de son maître, et pouffa à son tour. Loki, alerte, tourna ses yeux émeraude vers le domestique, qui perdit son sourire sur l'instant. Le regard menaçant, le prince cadet effectua une légère rotation de la main, avançant ladite main assez pour que le laquais puisse la voir.<p>

Le regard de ce dernier se fit paniqué, passant successivement de la main de son prince à la coupe de vin qu'il tenait sur son plateau. Quand enfin il remarqua les serpents bleus qui sortaient du récipient, il lâcha le tout dans un cri effrayé.

Lorsque les yeux terrorisés du domestique se reportèrent sur Loki, ce dernier ne put réprimer son rire.

« Loki... » lança Thor sur le ton de la réprimande, « tu gaspilles du bon vin... »

« Oh, désolé mon ami, c'était pour rire. » répondit son cadet, un air faussement désolé sur le visage.  
>D'un nouveau mouvement souple de la main, il fit disparaitre les serpents au sol. Le serviteur, sans oser détacher son regard du Dieu de la Malice, répondit par un début de rire, ramassa plateau et coupe, et s'en alla presque en courant, provoquant les rires des deux frères. Il fut remplacé par un autre, qui apportait le casque ailé du Dieu du tonnerre.<p>

Alors que Thor le regardait en déglutissant, Loki lança avec ironie:

« Wow... jolies ailes. »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas remettre ça, la vache, si ? » répliqua Thor, souriant, en avisant le casque cornu de son cadet.

« J'étais sincère ! » s'exclama Loki d'un ton faussement outré.

« Tu es incapable d'être sincère ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui ! »

Loki sourit et, toute trace de moquerie disparue, regarda son frère avec bienveillance.

« J'ai attendu ce jour avec autant d'impatience que toi. Tu es mon frère... et mon ami. Il est vrai que parfois, je t'envie... mais je t'aime, de ça tu peux être sur. »

Thor, sincèrement touché, commença par observer son vis-à-vis, puis posa sa main sur la nuque de son frère.

« Merci... »

Tout deux se sourirent mutuellement, avant que Loki lance avec humour:

« Allez, on s'embrasse ? »

Il se prit un léger coup sur son poitrail de la part du Dieu du tonnerre, hilare.

« Arrête ça ! »

Ils se tinrent côtes à côtes, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que Thor ne demande d'une voix peu assurée:

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? »

Surpris d'entendre cette faiblesse dans la voix de son ainé, d'ordinaire si arrogant et fier, Loki tourna ses yeux vers lui et, après un instant de silence, déclare sans moquerie:

« Tu as l'air d'un roi. »

Thor ne répondit pas. Le brun soupira, puis lança:

« C'est l'heure. »

« Passe devant... »

Le Dieu de la Malice observa son vis-à-vis, ne sachant pas s'il devait ou non le laisser seul. Le futur roi, s'apercevant du manque de réaction de son frère cadet, ajouta:

« Je te suis, ne t'en fais pas. »

Loki lui sourit, et s'avança vers le lieu de la fête, laissant son ainé seul.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! =)  
>Merci à Lokesis pour la relecture =D<em>


End file.
